


Open Up

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Alex runs his thumb along Michael’s bottom lip and Michael can’t help it, his mouth just drops right open.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [@jumbled-nonsense](https://jumbled-nonsense.tumblr.com/) for encouraging my last three brain cells 
> 
> Inspired by that scene in the Airstream where Michael licks Alex's thumb. You know the one.

Alex runs his thumb along Michael’s bottom lip and Michael can’t help it, his mouth just drops right open. Alex takes the bait, pushing his finger inside, stroking along his tongue, and Michael looks him right in the eyes as he seals his lips around it.

Alex lets out a huff, eyes darkening with arousal as they fix on Michael’s mouth.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you,” Alex comments, pushing his thumb in deeper as Michael starts to suck. “Love having your mouth full of me, any way you can get it, huh?”

Michael hums in agreement, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks him harder. The words “oral fixation” have been tossed around at him in the past, but Michael never really understood what they meant until he started sleeping with Alex on the regular. He _craves_ having Alex in his mouth, wants the weight and taste of him against his tongue until his jaw aches.

In no time at all, Michael’s leaking in his jeans against Alex’s hip as he moves his thumb in and out of Michael’s mouth, an imitation of what Michael _really_ wants. Michael gets sloppy in his enthusiasm and the second his teeth graze Alex’s skin, Alex tsk-tsks at him, withdrawing his thumb until just the tip sits on the cushion of Michael’s bottom lip. Michael whines, chasing after it with his mouth, but the fingers in his curls tighten and keep him from going far.

“Uh-uh,” Alex scolds him gently, “No teeth, baby. You know better than that.”

“I know, m’sorry,” Michael mumbles, his cheeks flushed. Alex leans in to kiss him suddenly, licking into his mouth, and Michael thinks he’s probably forgiven. “Won’t happen again,” he gasps for good measure when Alex pulls away.

“You sure?” Alex challenges him, arching an eyebrow and, goddamn, that look probably shouldn’t make Michael as weak as it does.

Michael nods, eager to prove himself.

“Good,” Alex says, and slides his hand from Michael’s chin, leaving a cool trail down the side of his neck. When his palm settles on Michael’s shoulder and _pushes_ , Michael gets the message and drops to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
